1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a device that acquires traveling locus information in which positions of a moving body in the moving direction and wireless communication state at each of the positions are associated, and reference locus information that is traveling locus information on the moving body or the other moving body having traveled in the past and that includes a characteristic point the absolute position of which is known has been disclosed (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-99313). Even when the traveling locus information is deviated from the reference locus information, the device can reduce the deviation by performing filtering set in advance according to the deviation or the factor of the deviation, on at least one of the traveling locus information and the reference locus information.
However, in the conventional technology described above, it is not possible to properly sort the position information.